moe's song
by Hero'Heroinne
Summary: SONGFIC, Joe & Miley were predestined to each other. MOE.


**we don't own anything (unfortunately)**

**Hope you like it guys**

_Mary__'__s song_

_Taylor Swift_

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
in the sky, the pretty lights_

-_Why are you lookin' at me like that? -_ Little Joe asked the girl with the gorgeous smile

-_Your eyes, they're pretty- answered her_

_-You're so girly_- he said in a bad mood

-_And you're mean_. - Miley ran and hugged her mom.  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_  
-_Someday, both of you will become more than this kind of foes that you're now.-_ said Billie laughing about his child's friendship with Joe.

-_Or even more than friends! - _Kevin was joking about it too.

-_Oh! Please, could you leave them? -_ said Denisse defending her child.

-_yeah, they're just kids!_ And you're sillier than them! - Tish, asked Denisse to go around and left their children playing and "fighting" in peace.  
_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
you never did, you never did_

-_Wait me Joe! I wanna go there with you-_ whispered the little girl who tried to climb the tree.

-_No, you can't get in here. If you do it I'll beat you._

-_Well, beat me I don't care-_ she said when she finally could enter into the tree house. He couldn't do anything, her blue and beautiful eyes caught him for a long moment.

-_So… will you hurt me? -_ She was a little frightened, because Joe used to play rude with his brothers.

-_I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to… and your eyes…_

-_what's wrong with them?_

-_They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen_- suddenly, Miley felt his arms around her and they stayed hours and hours there. Just hugging each other.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

_-Joe! I dare you! -_ Miley entered running into Joe's bedroom

-_To do what? -_ He left his action toys to pay attention to his best friend.

-_you have to kiss me!_

-_But, that's so easy miles! -_ He kissed her cheek softly like he always did.

-_Not in my cheek silly Joey! you have to KISS me_!- she said hilarious

-_Like in the soap operas that our moms watch all the time?_

_-yeah Joe, like the soap operas_

-_And what do I win if I kiss you? -_ He asked interested

-_I won't tell your mom who really broke the neighbour's window last Sunday_

_-alright. But that's not fair_

-_I never said it was fair, just kiss me_.-Joe came closer to her. But the giggly girl, Miley, ran away when she felt Joe's breath near her mouth.

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
but your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_-Hey Joe!_

_-What's up… what are you wearing? -_ Joe asked when he saw Miley's low necked Sunday dress.

_-Oh! Isn't it gorgeous? I've just bought it last week._

_-No, I don't think so. It's to short and low necked._

-_Are you jealous because you think that a handsome guy will see me and ask me for being his girlfriend?_ Cause I need a boyfriend, indeed.

-_You don't need anything_. - He said getting disturbed

-_Hahaha you're still the same silly boy Joe! -_ She run towards where he was and hugged him, she was still feeling that special sparkles in her stomach when they were that close. Their looks found each other.

_-your eyes are still pretty too.- _she said

_-And yours are still the most beautiful I've ever seen_. - The distance between them started to disappear. Their looks were silent united.

-_Miley, I was thinking about us. And I think that I love you_- said Joe and kissed Miley in a perfect, lovely, and softly way. At first she was confused, but she was thinking about it too, since a long time ago; but feeling Joe's lips shaving hers, feeling the games of their tongues she finally could see it too. She was in love with Joe. Joe was in love with her.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

_-I love you._

_-I love you too sweetie, but we can't act like that here. Our family it's right downstairs._

_-But I care to kiss you. And if I don't l miss you. And if I miss you I'm sad. Do you wanna see me really sad?-_ Joe said and kissed miley once more.

- _I don't wanna see you sad because I love you_- she started to kiss him again and unexpectedly Billie and Kevin came into Joe's room.

_-I told you! They've became more than friends, I think that you owe me a thousand dollars! We betted it_!- Joe and Miley were so shamefaced but they were still hugged, however their fathers were so guffawed.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me._

Parte q tiene q escribir calu 8-

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

-What's that sweetie?- Miley asked about, the letter which was lying on Joe's desk.

-aam, it's just… nothing- he said, and putted the letter into a book.

-no, I want to know what is it Joe

-I told you it wasn't anything!

-Don't shout me! I just want to know what is that letter about.- she said getting very upset.

-it's from Harvard ok? They want me to study there.- Joe saw how the tears appeared from his girlfriend's beautiful eyes.

-but I'm not going.

-why not?

-because I could never leave you here alone.

-but you have to go. You must go!- she said sobbing, trying to make up Joe's mind

-but if you're almost crying now what will you do if I go away?

-Don't' worry about me! You have to think in your future.

-But my future is here! With you! I don't wanna go away.

-go away Joe!

-I don't want to.

-Just go away- miley walked towards the door and opened it. Joe just went away because he couldn't see her heartbroken.

That night none of them could sleep. So Joe, went to Miley's house.

-Miley, I still have time to think about it. Please, forgive me. - He hugged her closely and kissed her like he never did before.

-I love you.- whispered miley in his ear.

-I love you too.

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

-_I missed you so much_.- said Joe after he kissed her for first time in five months. They were in north park, the place that had been a witness of their whole story.

_-me too cutie but we're not separating each other anymore._

_-you promise it?_

_-of course I do. I love so much, Joe._

_-miley… would you marry me?- _said Joe putting himself on one knee and giving miley a little box with a beautiful (and expensive 8-)) ring.

_-Joe... Are you serious?-_ she said with a surprised face.

-_of course I am, I love you and I wanna make it for real (?, so what do you say?_

_-Yes Joe- _she smiled him. Joe grabbed her hands and kissed her with all the love he felt

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
our whole town came and our mamas cried.  
You said I do and I did too

And there she was, so pure and white. Joe looked at her as she was walking trough the aisle, Billie was really moved and so was Kevin. But definitely Tish and Denisse were the most touched, they were crying as the saw their children seal their love story with a pitiable kiss.

-_I love you_.- they said at the same time, then everybody was applauding. (idea: clapping ¿?)

Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
-_mom… Johnny keeps saying that I'm annoying_.- said little Alex. Miley just looked at Joe who was playing with Matt, their oldest child.

-believe me sweetie he doesn't mean that. He loves you.- said laughing and then went and kissed her husband.

-who loves who?-said joe hugging

-I love you.  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

-have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes in the world?- said miley to his lying husband with a tear falling down her face.

-yes, but I still think that the most beautiful are yours.- said joe kissing her.

-I love you.- he said and closed his eyes, forever.

-and I love, loved and I will always love you,- she said crying. So his eyes are always shining in the sky, oh my my my.


End file.
